Ben 10/PowerlessPaul
"It's hero time!" Team-Up Bonuses: *'Aviary' *'Bloodlust' *'Cool and Collected' *'Crowded' *'Classy' *'Far, Far Away' *'Hot Stuff' *'Mind Games' *'Untouchable' - Heatblast='Heatblast' Class: Blaster Health: 3/5 Stamina: 3/5 Attack: 4/5 Defense: 2/5 ''' '''Accuracy: 3/5 Evasion: 3/5 Passives: ' *'Molten Form **'Healed by Fire attacks **Immune to Burning and Chilled **Applies Burning when hit with a Melee attack *'Alien Form (3 Rounds)' **'Fully restores Stamina **Applies Recharge Mode when expired ***'Recharge Mode (1 Round)' ****'Cannot change into alien forms Moves: #'Fireball (Fire Energy Ranged) - Single target, 1 hit.' ##'Melt Armor #'Granite Glider (Melee) - Single target, 1 hit.' ##'Dizzy ##Exposed ##Agile #'Molten Ground (Ground Fire) - All enemies, 3 hits.' ##'Stuck Feet ###Cannot dodge, protect, follow-up, or counter ##Burning ##Slowed #'Burning Breath (Fire Ranged) - Single target, 4 hit.' ##Combustible ##Deadly Crits - Cannonbolt='Cannonbolt' Class: Bruiser Health: 4/5 Stamina: 4/5 Attack: 3/5 Defense: 4/5 ''' '''Accuracy: 2/5 Evasion: 2/5 Passives: ' *'Gaining Speed **'Gains one stack of Speed every round (5 max) **'Speed' ***Increases Attack and decreases Accuracy by 5% *'Alien Form (3 Rounds)' **'Fully restores Stamina **Applies Recharge Mode when expired ***'Recharge Mode (1 Round)' ****'Cannot change into alien forms Moves: #'Cannon Crash (Melee) - Single target, 1 hit.' ##Speed ##Agile #'Bolt Bounce (Melee) - Single target, 1 hit.' ##'Speed ##Weakened ##High Crits #'Strike! (Melee) - Single target, 1 hit.' ##'Speed ##Deadly Crits ##Pressure Points #'Superball! (Melee) - All enemies, 1 hit.' ##Final Stop! ###Consumes all stacks of Speed to do extra damage ##Paragon Exploiter - Fourarms='Fourarms' Class: Scrapper Health: 5/5 Stamina: 2/5 Attack: 4/5 Defense: 3/5 ''' '''Accuracy: 2/5 Evasion: 2/5 Passives: ' *'Fist Catcher **20% chance to block Unarmed attacks **20% chance to counter Unarmed attacks **No attacks consume Combo Setup *'Alien Form (3 Rounds)' **'Fully restores Stamina **Applies Recharge Mode when expired ***'Recharge Mode (1 Round)' ****'Cannot change into alien forms Moves: #'One-Two Combo (Unarmed Melee) - Single target, 2 hits.' ##Pummeled ##Combo Setup #'Alien Crush (Unarmed Melee) - Single target, 1 hit.' ##'Pain ##Exploits Combos #'Suplex (Melee) - Single target, 2 hits.' ##'Withered ##Exploits Combos #'Four-Armed Flurry (Unarmed Melee) - Single target, 7 hits.' ##High Crits ##Exploits Combos ##Rising Up - Diamondhead='Diamondhead' Class: Bruiser Health: 4/5 Stamina: 4/5 Attack: 3/5 Defense: 5/5 ''' '''Accuracy: 2/5 Evasion: 2/5 Passives: ' *'Diamond Form **'Takes 75% damage from physical attacks **Restores health every turn *'Alien Form (3 Rounds)' **'Fully restores Stamina **Applies Recharge Mode when expired ***'Recharge Mode (1 Round)' ****'Cannot change into alien forms Moves: #'Shard Shot (Ranged) - Single target, 5 hits.' ##Pin Cushion ##Pressure Points #'Refracting Shield (Buff) - Self' ##Refracting Shield ###Dodges Energy attacks' ###Damages enemies upon breaking #'Crystal Blade (Slashing Melee) - Single target, 2 hits.' ##'Tenderized ##Ravaged ##Bleeding #'Subterranean Spike (Melee) - Single target, 1 hit.' ##Stealthy ##Paragon Exploiter ##Intimidated - Big Chill='Big Chill' Class: Infiltrator Health: 2/5 Stamina: 3/5 Attack: 3/5 Defense: 2/5 ''' '''Accuracy: 4/5 Evasion: 5/5 Passives: ' *'Intangible **Chance to go Phased before being attacked. *'Alien Form (3 Rounds)' **'Fully restores Stamina **Applies Recharge Mode when expired ***'Recharge Mode (1 Round)' ****'Cannot change into alien forms Moves: #'Freezing Breath (Ice Ranged) - Single target, 2 hits.' ##Chilled ##Cold Snap! #'Frosty Phantom (Ice Melee) - Single target, 1 hit.' ##Stealthy ##Phased ##Frozen ##Ethereal Strike #'Sub-Zero Punch (Ice Melee) - Single target, 2 hits.' ##'Phased Advantage ##Cold Snap! #'Cold Front (Ice Ranged) - All enemies, 1 hit.' ##Cold Snap! ##Chilled ##Phased Advantage ##Deadly Crits - Brainstorm='Brainstorm' Class: Tactician Health: 2/5 Stamina: 5/5 Attack: 3/5 Defense: 3/5 ''' '''Accuracy: 4/5 Evasion: 2/5 Passives: ' *'Mental Resilience *'Alien Form (3 Rounds)' **'Fully restores Stamina **Applies Recharge Mode when expired ***'Recharge Mode (1 Round)' ****'Cannot change into alien forms Moves: #'Cephalo-Shock (Pyschic Electric Ranged) - Single target, 1 hit.' ##Migraine ##Static Charge #'Brain Blast (Psychic Electric Ranged) - All enemies, 2 hits.' ##Exhausted ##Opportunist #'Shock and Claw (Psychic Electric Ranged) - All enemies, 2 hits.' ##'Pressure Points ##Migraine #'Psy-Storm (Psychic Electric Ranged) - All enemies, 1 hit.' ##Cephalic ###Chance to precounter attacks ##Weak Mind - Chromastone='Chromastone' Class: Blaster Health: 3/5 Stamina: 3/5 Attack: 3/5 Defense: 3/5 Accuracy: 3/5 Evasion: 3/5 Passives: *'Lesser Diamond Form' **'Takes 75% damage from physical attacks *'Energy Absorption' **'Takes 50% damage from Energy attacks **Gains a stack of Absorbed Energy when hit with an Energy attack *'Alien Form (3 Rounds)' **'Fully restores Stamina **Applies Recharge Mode when expired ***'Recharge Mode (1 Round)' ****'Cannot change into alien forms Moves: #'Prismatic Beam (Energy Ranged) - Single target, 1 hit.' ##'Blinded ##Energy Release ###Consumes one stack of Absorbed Energy to do extra damage. #'Crystal Kick (Unarmed Melee) - Single target, 2 hits.' ##'Exposed #'Living Prism (Buff) - Self' ##'Absorb Energy ##Living Prism ###Protects allies from Energy attacks #'Light Show (Energy Ranged) - All enemies, 1 hit.' ##'Deadly Crits ##Exploits Exposure ##Energy Burst ###Consumes all stacks of Absorbed Energy to deal extra damage. - Jetray='Jetray' Class: Generalist Health: 2/5 Stamina: 4/5 Attack: 2/5 Defense: 2/5 Accuracy: 3/5 Evasion: 4/5 Passives: *'Flying' *'Alien Form (3 Rounds)' **'Fully restores Stamina **Applies Recharge Mode when expired ***'Recharge Mode (1 Round)' ****'Cannot change into alien forms Moves: #'Neuroblast (Energy Ranged) - Single target, 1 hit.' ##'Lock-On #'Hit and Fly (Melee) - Single target, 1 hit.' ##'Nimble #'Tail End (Energy Ranged) - Single target, 3 hits.' ##Targeted ##Quick Action #'Strafe (Energy Melee Ranged) - All enemies, 4 hits.' ##'Wide-Open ##High Crits - Echo Echo='Echo Echo' Class: Blaster Health: 2/5 Stamina: 2/5 Attack: 3/5 Defense: 3/5 Accuracy: 3/5 Evasion: 5/5 Passives: *'Soundproof' *'Seismic Resonance' *'Alien Form (3 Rounds)' **'Fully restores Stamina **Applies Recharge Mode when expired ***'Recharge Mode (1 Round)' ****'Cannot change into alien forms Moves: #'Sonic Slam (Sonic Ranged) - Single target, 3 hits.' ##'Dizzy #'Replication (Buff) - Self.' ##'Cloned ###50% chance to dodge single-target attacks ###Unlocks Echo Chamber and Wall of Sound #'Echo Chamber (Sonic Ranged) - Single target, 3 hits.' ##Disoriented #'Wall of Sound (Sonic Ranged) - All enemies, 4 hits.' ##Catastrophic ##Deadly Crits ##Exploits Shields - Humongousaur='Humongousaur' Class: Bruiser Health: 5/5 Stamina: 2/5 Attack: 5/5 Defense: 4/5 Accuracy: 2/5 Evasion: 1/5 Passives: *'Thick Skin' *'Growth' **'Attack and Defense increase 3% each round **Cannot be removed *'Alien Form (3 Rounds)' **'Fully restores Stamina **Applies Recharge Mode when expired ***'Recharge Mode (1 Round)' ****'Cannot change into alien forms Moves: #'Dino Fist (Unarmed Melee) - Single target, 1 hit.' ##'Staggered ##Exposed #'Saurian Slam (Unarmed Melee) - Single target, 1 hit' ##'Rising Up ##Dizzy #'Humongousmash (Unarmed Melee) - Single target, 1 hit. ##Slowed ##Weakened #'Extinction (Unarmed Melee) - Single target, 1 hit.' ##Finest Hour! ##Paragon Exploiter}} Category:Heroes Category:Animation Category:Video Games Category:TV Shows